Shattered Lives and Shattered Souls
by Sastiel
Summary: The neglect Logan could take, but when the beatings started he just couldn't. He was weak; the physical and mental pain of it all was too much.
1. Shattered

**Title: Shattered Lives and Shattered Souls**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Child abuse, self harm…More to come?**

**Summary: The Mitchells were the perfect family, until the heart of the family dies leaving an abusive father and a scared son to pick of the pieces. **

**Authors Notes: Why am I so friggen' evil? And…I can't seem to update anything lately! I just—really needed to write this okay? Geez.**

* * *

><p>Before the beatings started the Mitchell's were the perfect family. Mrs. Mitchell had a green thumb and in the summer would be the envy of the block; even Kendall's mother could be seen admiring the flower garden out in the front of their small home. It was the most beautiful home; Logan can even remember the smell of the air that would waft into his senses when entering his house. It always smelled of vanilla. Logan's mother would constantly bake and the whole house would smell of vanilla cookies, or apple pies. It was a true American home. But, not everything lasts soon Logan's mother became ill, and the flower garden, just like her, wilted away to nothing.<p>

This is where we introduce Logan Mitchell's father; Bradley.

Bradley Mitchell was the perfect father; when Logan was born he more than overjoyed to have a son to teach baseball, football but most of all hockey. They even decorated Logan's room with Minnesota Wild gear, it was perfect. Logan's father worked full time as an Editor at the local newspaper; North Star. He had the perfect job the perfect wife, house and most of all, the perfect son; he had the entire package. When Mrs. Mitchell got sick so did he; not physically but mentally. He couldn't seem to come out of the depression that soon over took him and his home life before long all he had left was his son. His perfect life was wiped away within a few months. It literally shattered his very core he was infuriated, it caused him to be irrational and angry with what he had left; with only one person to take the brunt of his frustrations.

Logan Mitchell was fourteen when everything just, stopped. Nothing seemed to move after his mother's death. School, friends, everything; it just stood still. He'd like to say that he had people who cared for him after his mother became ill, he'd like to talk about how his father was there every night comforting him after she died. But he wasn't, physically he was, especially so after he got himself fired. Logan's father had gone into work one day so drunk that he'd stopped off on the wrong floor, which is saying something considering there was only two to pick from. He walked off of the elevator and sat down at the wrong desk, when they tried to escort him from the building he'd hit both of the security officers and ended up in jail for two nights.

So after Bradley went and got himself fired he'd lost everything. The only thing left was his newly paid off mortgage and Logan, his only child.

Mr. Mitchell seemed to forget that he had a son after his wife's death; he stopped buying food for the house, stopped giving Logan lunch money, buying him clothes, and soon caring altogether. Logan could cry, and feel sorry for himself but he just, couldn't, not when he knew there were people worse off. He took solace in listening to his friends problem; his friends, Kendall, James and Carlos. He's known them since before he can remember; they were the only constant in his life.

The neglect Logan could take, he did have his friends after all, and if he was hungry he'd just eat what they had left in their lunch boxes or on their lunch trays. And when they asked him where his was day after day, he'd just laugh and say he forgot, or he didn't think he'd be hungry.

But when the beatings started he just couldn't. He was weak; the physical and mental pain of it all was too much. He knew that if it didn't stop soon he'd surely commit suicide or give himself over to the relief of drugs. So, now as he was lying on the comforting carpet of his living room floor, a demolished glass coffee table scattered about the room with blood oozing from each individual cut on his hands, neck and face, as a result of being thrown on top of it face forward; he thought about how much he'd rather be staving in Africa right now then facing his friends tomorrow morning at school.

Tears welled in the teens eyes as he looked at his shaky hands; they were matted in several deep cuts, glass still protruding in some places. He took his left hand and brought it towards his right and reached for a small piece of sharp glass sticking out of his pinky, cutting so deep it looked as if his digit would fall off. _'Shit'_ he thought. As much as Logan didn't want too lose his finger, facing his father right now may mean certain death, and as much as he'd like to be out of his dad's life; he knows his friends would be devastated.

Logan picked himself up off of the ground, careful not to get any new cuts, and made his way to his bedroom. He looked at the half broken mirror in his bedroom hanging above his empty dresser and didn't like what his eyes revealed. He had a black eye, a nice cut to the forehead, one under both of his eyes, one of his chin his lip was split and there were various glass fragments sticking out of his pale skin. It looked like someone's face after _losing_ a fight with Jason in one of those Friday the Thirteenth movies. He sighed, he couldn't go to school like this, everyone would know, he knew it. His phone soon rang and before Logan could even think he was picking up the call.

"Uhh..Hello?" Logan asked his voice very unsure. He cleared his throat. "I-I mean… Hello?"

"Logan! Good god! Are you okay! My dad! He said he heard screaming at your house and then like, braking glass and…Well, before he broke down any doors he wanted me to make sure you were alright. Are you?" Logan couldn't think, Carlos couldn't know, not his biggest secret he just-couldn't.

"Oh uhh, yeah I'm okay Carlos. My dad he uhh—He just got a little too into a game we were watching." He tried to assure his friend. Honestly, he would tell his friends in a heartbeat if it meant he would be out of this hell hole but, Logan knew he'd just be sent away, away from them; he couldn't deal with that.

There was silence on the other end for a while. "….A-are you sure? My papi says it sounded bad. He s-said he thought…He heard you screaming too." Logan couldn't breathe, if his father somehow found out about this conversation he would be so dead.

Logan faked a yawn that stretched out the small cuts on his face Logan stifled a groan; he closed his eyes and waited for the pain to subside. "Hey Carlos, can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm super tired and…yeah…So…"

"Oh…" His friend seemed hurt. "Yeah, okay. Well I'll just…See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you'll see me. I'll be there, kay? Night!" And with that he hung up his phone. It was a wonder his friend's hadn't found out sooner, two out of four of them lived in the same neighborhood James was the only one that didn't, and that's only because he moved when they were around seven to a huge house in a better one. Logan plopped himself onto his bed instantly regretting not thinking the action through when he was met with pure white hot pain in the entirety of his body. He whimpered against the pain, he knew this was bad, this time there might not be any way of saving himself from the questions his friends are sure to ask him.

Tears welled in his eyes when he thought about the next days events, the first person he'll be seeing is James, James has his homeroom. Logan put a bloody hand up to his mouth as he started to sob. The pressure hurts but not as much as knowing this would most likely be the last day he saw his friends.

Logan woke up early and realized that he hadn't dressed his wounds the night before he looked down worriedly at his hanging pinky finger. Although Logan did, one day want to become a doctor he didn't know how to stitch something like that up s he just wrapped both his hands in gauze.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like the spacing in this is kinda hard to read. o_O Anyway, guys I KNOW this has been done like a billion times before but I <em>needed<em> this! NEEDED IT! So if you liked didn't think it was a complete waste of your time ****and want me to continue please review. **


	2. Let's Go

**Authors Notes: I am so sorry I suck at updating. I try. I really do! Anyway. Btr in 22 days! WOOOOO!**

* * *

><p>Logan woke up early and realized that he hadn't dressed his wounds the night before. He looked down worriedly at his hanging pinky finger. Although Logan did, one day want to become a doctor he didn't know how to stitch something like that up so he just wrapped both his hands in gauze.<p>

_Crap._ He thought. Today was the day, the day everyone found out how weak he really was. About his screwed up his family is. Logan looked at himself in the mirror and saw the cuts still residing there. He'd prayed to whoever was listening that today was going to be okay.

Seven-thirty was nearing and soon Logan would have to leave for school; he could just skip, but his dad would be furious. Logan closed his eyes tight; a headache was hiding behind his eyes now. He didn't want to go to school and have everyone see him, or pity him. He didn't want to leave either. He had friends here, although few, he had them. They might not be lost without him but he surely would be without them. Logan knew that if, and when, they found out about what his dad did, that he would probably be sent to a foster family.

Logan gathered a dirty shirt from his feet smelled it, deemed it okay to wear and then put it on. He then found some jeans, a hoodie, socks and his only pair of shoes and was soon dressed. He looked at the clock, his stomach churned; it was seven thirty-five. He couldn't quite explain what he was feeling at the moment but he'd say it was somewhere between the feelings of; relief, sadness, and anger. But most of all Logan was scared, what if they found out and didn't do anything? What if he had to come home to his furious father once again? Logan was sure that if today ended the way he was now thinking, he was sure to die.

* * *

><p>James was standing at the corner of Carter and Malachite waiting for Carlos and Logan. It was freezing out, but luckily he had his new black north face on. He pulled his sleeves down and wrapped his arms around himself. Finally he saw Carlos.<p>

"Good lord. Finally! I was about to leave for the bus all by myself." James looked up the street. "Where's Logan?" He asked anxiously. Carlos copied James' earlier motion and looked up the street.

"Hmm, I don know. Guess he's runnin' late today." Carlos shrugged. James rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders.

"Does he know it's twenty degrees out here? I swear if he's not here soon I'm gonna kill myself."

Carlos looked at James in disbelief. "No you're not." He patted James on the shoulder.

James shrugged Carlos hand away. "Yeah…I am." Letting the nonsensical subject die off James looked in the direction of Logan's house again and seemed to deflate a little more at the sight of an empty street.

"Oh hey! There he is…" Carlos' excited tone died down when he saw the way his friend was walking. "What's wrong with him?" James asked.

"…I don't know." Carlos tried to squint his eyes to get a better look. "W-what's on his face?" Logan seemed could see their struggling gazes he slowed his pace. Logan wasn't sure he could handle this after all. Soon Logan was close enough to his friends' faces that he could see their eyes, they looked scared and sad and…Mad.

"H-hi." Logan choked out keeping his gaze low. They were mad but mad at…Who?

"I knew it." Was all Carlos could say. He knew something was wrong when he called his friend the night previous. He heard it; there was something in Logan's tone that said something was terribly wrong.

"Logan…" James walked towards Logan, and not for one second did he miss the flinch from his friend when he said his name. "Logie? What happened?"

Logan didn't know how to answer them. What was he supposed to say? My dad threw my into our coffee table last night. No. Tears started to overwhelm Logan's sight. He licked his lips. He couldn't d this, he couldn't let his friends know. They couldn't know how weak he was, that he couldn't stand up for himself. He started to walk away from them.

"I gotta…I gotta go." Was all Logan said to them before walking away, although it wasn't long before each friend caught up with him. James grabbed his arm and Logan couldn't help the whimper the small action brought on. He looked up at his friend with tearful eyes.

"I..I can't. I'm sorry."

James loosened his grip on Logan's arm but didn't let go. He looked at Logan with such sadness it made Logan want to shrink away. "Logan. You don't need to tell us. We already know what happened. The only people you have to tell are the police."

Logan's eyes widened. "No! No please! Y-you can't James." His lips were trembling now, tears leaving streaks in their path down his face.

Logan fell to the cement beneath him and sobbed. "Please…Please….I just want to-I just-" He couldn't control the way his body was shaking now; he was scared. They knew, he hadn't even told them and they _knew_. His deepest darkest secret; one he's been keeping for what seemed like a lifetime.

"What Loges?" Carlos finally finding his voice; asked.

"I—I don't know. I have no where to go." Logan's voice was so quiet James and Carlos had to strain to hear him. Their hearts broke in that single moment, never in either of their lives have they seen someone so broken; so lost. They didn't know what to do.

"Let's just…Go to school and…see what happens." James suggested. "We'll be with you the whole time, okay?"

That seemed to calm their friend down. He smiled softly and nodded. Carlos reached for Logan's hand and pulled him slowly to his feet "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! I am so sorry this took so long to update. I have FIVE stories I'm doing right now. It's kinda hard. Anyway reviews are LOVE so please, leave one. XD<strong>


	3. Dad?

**Authors Notes: Short chapter is short. What can I say? Nothing except ENJOYYYYY!**

* * *

><p>It's not like Kendall was having the best day but it certainly wasn't the worst. I mean slipping on the ice and nearly breaking your neck isn't the worst thing that can happen to a person. And he wasn't going to let not being able to find his newly sharpened ice skates ruin his day either. One thing though, he was willing to let ruin his day was Logan. Because the moment he saw him his heart stopped beating, and his brain stopped caring about everything else but, Logan from that moment on.<p>

Kendall ran towards his friends, past the stares they were getting, the whispering teachers, and even past the two that were holding their friend.

The blonde found that he couldn't breathe when he'd finally reached his smaller friend. He just let his eyes rake over the small frame; his mind couldn't process what it was seeing. _What was it seeing?_

"L-Logan?" He asked breathlessly. He looked to James whose eyes seemed a whole lot wetter than usual. Kendall couldn't find the words he was looking for. He didn't even know what was going on. Logan shouldn't be at school, he should be in a hospital, but before he could voice his concerns Logan spoke up.

"I'm sorry." The brunette whispered. Suddenly Kendall found himself wiping away a few wayward water droplets from his eyes.

"What happened?" He felt his voice break with the question. Kendall already knew what happened. This was something him and his other two best friends talked about when Logan's father wouldn't let him see them. They knew, but…They didn't at the same time. Or maybe they just didn't want to believe it, whatever the reason they all knew now; even if Logan denied everything. There was no way they were letting Logan go back to the man who called himself Logan's father.

"Kendall?" Kendall was interrupted from his thoughts when Carlos started walking Logan forward. "Ken? We need to get him to the nurse…and…" Kendall noticed the way Carlos didn't finish his train of thought. He knew his friends more than even their mothers knew them, and their main jobs were to protect each other, even if it meant harm would come to the other. Although physical harm probably wouldn't be coming to them today mental harm might just be around the corner.

His suspicions were confirmed when Logan started crying. "M-maybe this isn't a good idea. I don't want to leave you guys! I'll have no one!" And there it was. Carlos was going to say police or social services, either way Logan probably wouldn't be staying with them and seeing as Logan knew that and was extremely worried about that; made Kendall's heart break all over.

James couldn't handle the tears dripping off down from Logan's eyes so he tried to calm him. "No. No. We won't let that happen, okay Logie? We promise." He looked at Kendall then to Carlos to confirm that promise. "W-we just need to get you looked at first."

Logan sniffled and then abided. "Okay. I trust you guys."

The moment the school nurse saw Logan she picked up the phone. "Wait!" Logan called out. James rested his hand on Logan's shoulder. "Logan…Let her."

She dialed 9-1-1 and filled them in about the student in front of her. She couldn't see the extent of the wounds but enough of them to know they'd be needed.

"Sweetie? What happened?" And that was Kendall's cue. One moment he was as silent as night and the next he was as load as thunder. Which probably wasn't the best considering the frightened boy in front of him; but Kendall was mad and he needed to vent.

"His jack-ass of a father beat the shit out of him. Amazing dad right? I mean, look at him!" The blonde pointed to the wide eyed teen behind him. "Look how small he is! He looks like he hasn't eaten in years and look at his face. God!" He threw a punch into the wall closest to him.

"Son. Calm down." And there were the police. Kendall whipped around with just enough time to see Logan sink back into James arms and start sobbing into his chest.

"It's okay Logie. It's gonna be okay."

The officers walked into the room and seemed to assess the situation. They each introduced themselves.

"I'm officer Keegan Parker." The one that first introduced himself wasn't creepy but the one that called himself "Jack Bare" was beyond that. He was old and skinny and…Something about him just didn't sit right with Kendall or his other two friends judging by the looks on their faces.

Officer Parker walked in front of Logan and kneeled. "It's going to be okay." He whispered this to Logan, as if it were supposed to be a secret. "We need to see your wounds. Okay? Should I ask your friends to leave?"

Logan immediately shook his head apparently not quick enough to hurt him though, because there were some deep looking cuts scattered around his neck.

"N-n-no. P-please…Let them stay." Both of the officers nodded their heads and Logan visibly relaxed.

The school nurse piped up and told Logan to sit on one of the blue beds in the room he did as he was told and sat on the one furthest from the door. The first thing Logan did was pull off his shirt and suddenly the whole room was silent.

Carlos was the first to start crying. James and I started not long after. Oddly enough it was Logan who wasn't crying; instead he was looking at the door. We each turned to look at where Logan was staring.

We all saw him there but, we couldn't believe he'd actually show his face here. "D-dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. I don't really know what to say about this chapter except that…I'm done writing for the day. Also; yeah…There are creepy men in this story. xD Review! <strong>


End file.
